


Elemental

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble Collection, Lewis Summer Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four elements, four moments of realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Written last minute for the Lewis Summer Challenge 2015 over at lewis_challenge LJ community.

**Water**  
  
James cleaves through the pool like a knife; each stroke sharp and precise as he swims from one end to the other. Eventually, he notices the audience, hauling himself out smoothly, water releasing its hold with reluctance Robbie well understands.  
  
He feels moisture leave his own mouth as he watches the drops slowly roll down James’ neck, pooling briefly in the hollow of his throat before continuing their journey ever lower.  
  
“New case,” Robbie rasps.  
  
James nods, something unnamed in his eyes, waiting like a leviathan under the waves. With unexpected serenity, Robbie realises he’s been drowning for years already.  
  
  
  
 **Fire**  
  
“There you go, lad.” Lewis places the pints on the table, sitting down with a sigh.  
  
Outside, the autumn storm whips leaves against the pub window, their colour the same stark orange as the fire blazing inside.  
  
“Much better,” Lewis hums, stretching his legs toward the hearth. The flames flicker and dance, wood popping and crackling as it surrenders to the fiery embrace of its lovers.  
  
James watches the play of shadow and light over Robbie’s face, the familiar line of shoulders, and knows just how it feels. He too is burning, with intensity that will surely crack him open.  
  
  
  
 **Air**  
  
“Yeah?” The suspect regards them arrogantly. “You’ve got nothing but hot air and fancy words,” he sneers.  
  
Lewis bites down on a retort, smirking when James cocks his head contemplatively.  
  
He watches with barely suppressed glee as James proceeds to lay out the complex trail of evidence, laying waste to denials with the kind of devastating finality of a level four hurricane.   
  
Afterwards, the smile he sends Robbie is as bright as a spring breeze. A fierce mixture of pride and love stirs in his chest, makes his heart beat its wings with a startled courage of a new-born sparrow.   
  
  
  
**Earth**  
  
The afternoon swelters, wrapping around James like a blanket. He finds Lewis in the garden; the pungent smell of vegetation heavy in the air.  
  
Robbie looks up, lifting a hand in a silent greeting. He’s kneeling by the dahlias, purples and reds as deep as blood staining the green. His face is damp with sweat and there is dirt clinging to his shirt, his bare arms, tanned and strong in the August heat.  
  
James breathes; the dark spice of the earth pouring in like a promise. Here now is the centre of his world, the gravity that keeps him tethered.


End file.
